


Save The Best For Last

by Rho_Raven



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to something more I hope, Friendship, I don't know what to tag this anymore, Jenbob, cute stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: Sometimes the snow comes down in June. Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. And sometimes, Jennie just have to believe that the person she loves would go and save the best for last.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 6





	Save The Best For Last

The first time they met wasn’t even romantic. It was so plain, not even worthy to be remembered but Kim Jennie vividly recalls it as if it happened yesterday. She was walking the beautiful corridor of YGE for their monthly evaluation, being nervous and fidgety, with Kim Euna besides her, trying to calm her down, which was not working at all.

Jennie’s anxiety rocketed up when they entered one of the dance room, seeing all the trainees there. She kept taking deep breaths, hoping to composed herself. She looked around, seeing Future 2ne1, Suah even waved her hand to Jennie, and so she smiled at her dongsaeng but her anxiety was still eating her up. She saw the male trainees, all were busy in their own world. And then her gaze met with someone else across the room. That one guy who looked so serious, wearing baggy pants and oversized shirt, and twirling his cap with his hands. He grinned, seeing her, and Jennie couldn’t help but smile back. The abrupt moment was ruined when Kim Eunbi dragged her for a pep talk before they perform.

No, she didn’t fall in love with him with his cute smile, small eyes, and bunny teeth. No, she fell in love the moment he stood there with his team, full of swag, showing his talent and eagerness. The way his body moved to the beat, his overflowing swag as he rapped, his overall stage presence. Yes, Kim Jennie fell in love with him because of the passion in his eyes, beautifully reflected as he gave his all in that monthly evaluation.

Just like today, watching him perform his solo debut song, ‘I Love You’, alone, without his members, the fire in his eyes so vivid as he playfully danced to the beat, even tho his voice sound strain from performing nonstop at iKON's dome concert tours. She couldn’t help but bitterly smile. She really envied how he could conquer the stage alone. Jennie was always frighten to be alone, especially on stage. She was out of her musing when she saw Bobby running towards her in the backstage. She was wearing a black cap (his cap), mask that covers her nose and mouth and an oversized hoodie as a disguise.

**“Jen!”** he shouted and Jennie’s eyes widen, looking around if someone else heard him but thankfully the staffs and PDs were busy. He grabbed her, making Jennie gasped as Bobby enclosed her in a tight embrace.

**“Yah! Are you crazy?!”** she hissed, her voice muffled because of her mask and slapped him by his chest, making him laughed as he let go of her. He slung his arm by her shoulder and Jennie fought off the butterflies in her stomach, feeling him so close, smelling his perfume mixed with sweat and his natural scent.

**“What? I’m just expressing myself,”** he said and poked her cheek, which Jennie swiped away his hand, glaring at him but her eyes soften when she saw his expression. He was seriously staring at her. **“Seriously, Jen, thank you for being there. I know you’re busy and all but you came all the way here to support my solo. Gomawo, Kim Jennie,”** he seriously said and Jennie felt her stomach churned, as she looked up at him, his beautiful, expressive, brown eyes full of gratitude. She smiled behind her mask and gently pat his cheeks. She didn’t even realized that they’re standing so close for comfort and his arms where around her waist if not for the fake coughing behind them, making Jennie put a decent distance between her and Bobby.

**“Uhm… Are you guys finished? You still have a flight to catch Bobby,”** iKON’s manager said and Jennie knew Bobby felt how she stiffen. _He’s going back to Japan? Again? But he just got back_. Bobby grabbed her hand, making her look up at him.

**“I’m coming back, Jen. We have to prepare for our comeback, you know,”** he said and gently squeezed her hand. She just nodded, knowing the underlying implications beneath that sentence. _’I promise I’ll always come back to you, Kim Jennie.’_ The unspoken promise he made the day iKON went to Japan for their debut. The promise he made to her, his best friend. Just another best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make this not so angsty but I'm not sure bc I tend to write angst. Does anyone ships them?


End file.
